


Relief

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Series: Comfort [9]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Horatio, Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Canon Modification, Angst and Feels, Beta!Archie, Episode: e06 Retribution, Hurt/Comfort, Injured!Archie, M/M, Mates, Minor Spoilers, Omegaverse - A/B/O Dynamics, Post Violence, Slash, love/romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Horatio finally gets to visit his injured Mate in jail.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> **Series Note:** " _Omega-version"_ : **This series is very thinly knotted in the Omegaverse because I wanted Horatio and Archie to be Mates. There will be no actual Omegas in this verse. Betas will have absorbed some Omega attributes. There will be no mentions of Knots or Heats (sorry). It will focus on Horatio/Archie's love/companionship under the constraints of Navel/life aboard a ship in the events of "Mutiny" & "Retribution". **
> 
> **a/n: This is part of my "Comfort" series. Set in the same universe. Post "Wellbeing".**
> 
> **SEQUEL to: "Wellbeing".  
> **
> 
> **Tag: Retribution.**
> 
> This was actually the first part that I wrote in the series.

——————————————  
**Horatio Hornblower  
The Adventure Continues:  
Retribution!   
** —————————————— ****

**Relief:  
** _a release from anxiety or tension, or the feeling of release, lightness, and cheerfulness that accompanies this._

~

"I'll just leave you," Doctor Clive murmured quietly, releasing Horatio's hand over Archie's prison bed.

Archie continued to stare quietly up Horatio's profile as the Alpha's gaze endured upon the doctor's figure until the man was from sight before he turned his attention desperately upon the injured Beta.

Horatio instantly dropped to his knees, not caring about scuffing his uniform on the dirty, brick floor. He took Archie's clammy palm in both of his, pressing his lips to the knuckles.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

"I'm sitting in a cell," Archie gave a pitiful chuckle, "I already have enough minders. Beside, you were much needed elsewhere."

Horatio was quiet for a moment as he looked upon his Mate's joking expression outlined boldly with lines of pain, and allowed a teasing twinkle into his brown eyes, "You would send me away. Found better company than I, have you?"

"Don't be so sensitive," he reached across with some stress and brushed the back of his fingers across the other's cheek. "Yours is the only presence that can fill my heart so."

Horatio caught his hand before it could fall and pressed a kiss against it as well. "As you do mine."

"I always feel stronger when you're near." Archie confessed.

"Then I shall endeavour to be so for as long as I can," Horatio rose from his knees and shed his uniform frock, before undoing several buttons to reveal his torso.

Archie tried to shift over to make room for his Alpha on the small cot, trying to stifle any sound of pain.

"Stop." Horatio said and Archie stilled, waiting impatiently at the Alpha's slow and deliberate movements as he lowered himself onto the edge of the cot. Horatio had barely settled onto his side when Archie was already reaching out, not caring about the pain that he was causing himself, just his want of his Mate near him. "Hey," he scolded with fond aggrieving towards the Beta.

He closed the short distance between them, wrapping his arms gently over Archie's injured torso. Archie pushed his hand into unbuttoned lapels of Horatio's shirt, his palm pressed firmly against his strong chest, feeling his Alpha's heartbeat. He let out a gasp that seemed to have been caught in his chest since their separation upon dropping anchor at Kingston.

"You act as if **I** am the one that is injured," Horatio mused.

"I have been lonely without you." Archie pushed the shirt open wider, and his fingers petted the bite scar of his own on the meatier flesh of the Alpha's shoulder.

"I'm here now." He nuzzled his nose against his initials scarred delicately high on Archie's left cheekbone, before he tenderly pressed his lips against it.

"Bush was an alright injury companion, definitely not as needy as you when hurt." Archie bated him, his hand moving up to caress the Alpha's long neck, fingers pushing into his tied curly hair, loosening the ribbon.

Horatio's eyes closed briefly. "Only because you love to dote on me,"

Archie grinned. "You love it when I dot on you."

"I do." Horatio opened his eyes and kissed him for the first time in what felt like forever. When on sea, they could only risk chaste kisses in the rare moments when they were alone on a ship full of more than 100 men. Horatio tried to break away, but the Beta wouldn't allow it, his hand tightening in his hair and tongue seeking entrance against his lips. Horatio allowed it, parting his lips to his Beta and their tongues caressed from a long absence.

But finally, Horatio made them break apart, Archie flushed and panting, pain ringing his blue eyes. Horatio caressed his face, "Take it easy, please." He shifted and gently guided Archie against his chest, making sure that the fabric was pushed aside and it was skin contact. "There will be plenty of time," he hoped he murmured the truth as he brushed his fingers through the Beta’s hair.

"What's been going on, nobody will tell me anything." Archie asked, letting his eyes close as his Alpha's scent washed over the stink of the cell and himself, he was sure.

"They are determined to save Sawyer's reputation and are sparing over a scapegoat to save further scar on Her Majesty's Navy." Horatio reported. "Pellew is on my side, he's a good man and will do his best. We did what was necessary for all those men. We did not touch the Captain."

"It's my fault!" he blurted shamefully into Horatio's naked collarbone.

"Shh," Horatio stroked his loose, sweaty locks. "Sawyer was after me, always me. You never should have gotten involved, I never should have let you."

Archie pulled his head up to look furiously at the Alpha. "Let me?!" he demanded. "I could not stand by and let him hurt you any more than you could do the same—that you already did."

"Calm yourself!" Horatio commanded softly, brushing blond auburn bangs from his forehead. "Before you hurt yourself further." But Archie strained for a moment longer, angry breaths puffing his cheeks. "Please," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together gently. "It breaks me to see you hurt like this."

Archie gave a heavy exhale, grunting quietly when he finally allowed himself to back down. "I only disobey you when it's for your own good." He mused.

Horatio couldn't stop the soft bark of laughter. "You are too cheeky for your own good."

"Then you must stay to keep me in line, Alpha." Archie informed him.

"Can't let you out of my sight for a second, can I?" Horatio kissed the crown of his head. And he intended to do just that, not leaving his Mate's side until he was called again back to the court. "Now rest, I would have you healed and healthy and by my side again."

f

——————————————  
**Horatio Hornblower  
The Adventure Continues!   
** —————————————— ****

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in: COMFORT ...


End file.
